


Shelter

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Contests, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: A downpour forces Drew and May to share shelter on the way to a contest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: stable
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pokémon' nor am I profiting off this.

"Are you going to spend the whole night pouting? I promise, a downpour forcing me to spend a night surrounded by Ponyta and Rapidsh was not part of my contest plan." May burrows deeper into her loaned blanket, scratchy and warm.

Hay soaks up the worst of the chill and excess water, though her clothes are still damp. Drew pulls his soaking jacket tighter, shoving his feet under the hay. 

"This is hardly pouting. I just hate having wet clothes and possibly missing out on a contest." 

May smirks, "You spend the whole night being upset then?" 

"I plan on fifteen more minutes. Do you plan on sharing the blanket with me or not?"


End file.
